Goodbye
by sleepneeded911
Summary: This is a one-shot Songfic N/H. Takes place from Nathan's P.O.V. and tells how much she changed his life. Also describes the love he had towards her. Just read it and give it a try. Please R


**Goodbye**

_(talking)  
Sometimes  
What may be the best thing  
For you to do  
Sometimes that's the hardest thing  
For you to do  
And that, that's real you know 'cause  
I know I love you  
I know how I feel about you  
But I also know that don't  
Make everything aight  
And for that reason  
I gotta say goodbye_  
  
**I walked through the perfect green grass, past the vases full of flowers. Past the individuals who bowed their heads and cried; Past the group of students who remembered their dear friend.  
  
As I reached my destination, I looked at the clear, blue sky. The sky was its deepest blue that I have ever seen, but as I gazed down it appeared as if the blue has faded and darkness has conquered.  
  
Haley James. My girlfriend and the person who changed my life forever. You changed me from an arrogant jerk to someone who cared. You were there for me when my family tore apart and made me overcome my nervousness to confront my parents. You supported me when I decided to quit basketball as everyone else turned their heads in disapproval. However, the best thing that you did for me was that you believed in me and supported me throughout everything. Though, our relationship didn't start out so happily. I thank you for forgiving me and decided to give me a chance to be with you even when I was a jerk and made you cry.**

__

_Tell me  
Have you ever been in a  
Situation where the  
Best thing you could do  
Was the hardest thing  
You've ever done (The hardest thing you've ever done)  
But you try to do  
What's right  
And I know deep down inside  
That I really wanna be  
There by your side  
But I can't stand to see you cry  
Not when it's because of me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_  
  
_  
  
**Now I stand here with flowers in my hands, dressed in black, looking at your grave.**

**Beloved daughter and friend  
1988-2004  
  
**_And it's over  
I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her  
I'm doing this because her_

__  
  
**The man never saw you coming. All he saw was dimness as he passed the red light. You were too late to react as his SUV rammed into your small sedan. All I remember from that night was getting a phone call telling me my worst fear; the person who I cared for the most was now gone.  
  
I cared for you dearly and now you are gone with footprints left behind. You changed my life in infamous ways and I am now beginning to realize that you changed everyone else's life in your own unique manner. You changed the life of the group of people that you tutored; you changed the life of Karen as you helped her out in the café. You changed the life of Lucas by knocking some sense into him when he betrayed Brooke.  
  
Although, I know that I have to let you go. It's hard letting you go when I still see your face when I close my eyes. I still hear your laughter through the wind and your voice in the café. The beautiful voice that sang for me that one special night.  
  
**

_Aint no one in this world that can ever take your place  
all the love that we share it can never be erased  
and I know that, that it hurts so bad  
and I'm sorry babe, your the best I've had_

  
  
**I love you and I'll never forget the blissful times we had together. You are the person that changed my life in an everlasting way and I am thankful for that. The sun is starting to set and the stars are beginning to shine. Time is running out and it's time to say my goodbye.  
  
"But why is it so hard?" I ask God as I glance up at the setting stars.  
  
I bend down and place the red roses into the vase. I touch your headstone as I begin to stand again.**

_Aint no one in this world that can ever take your place  
all the love that we share it can never be erased  
and I know that, that it hurts so bad  
and I'm sorry babe, your the best I've had   
_  
**"Thank you Haley for all that you have done for me. I will never begin to thank you enough. Remember that I love you and I will see you again some day... My Angel," I mumbled as a single tear ran down my cheek.  
  
I turn around and see Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke waiting for me. I bend down again and kiss your headstone. I reach into my pocket, take out a pencil, and place it by your roses; The pencil that began our adventure together and brought us sole happiness. I get up slowly and look at your grave one final time.**

__

_Sometimes  
What may be the best thing  
For you to do  
Sometimes that's the hardest thing  
For you to do  
And that, that's real you know 'cause  
I know I love you  
I know how I feel about you  
But I also know that don't  
Make everything aight  
And for that reason  
I gotta say goodbye_  
**_   
_  
**

**"Goodbye..." I utter as I turn around and walk into an eternal blackness.**

****

****

**

* * *

**

**AN: Hey you guys! This idea just popped into my head...lol, a little dark, but...oh well. This is my first angsty fic. So tell me what you guys think! This is only a one partner and one chapter, so there isnt any more parts. This song is Goodbye by Jagged Edge and I cut some of the lyrics out cuz it didn't go with the story! So tell me what you guys think!**

**BTW, i wrote this back in March, but i really never got the courage to post it on this site, so hopefully u guys like it. I look at it now and see how much my writting has improved since i started writing so i really don't think that it's the best, but...**

**_Sleepneeded911_**


End file.
